A New Platoon
by Code C.H.A.O.S
Summary: A New Platoon, A New Adventure
1. A New Platoon

I DONT I REPEAT DONT OWN CHROME SHELLED REGIOS. This is not about the main cast though they do make cameo in this story. Read and Review plz. First CSR fanfic

The New Platoon

Darius stepped off the roaming bus and walked up to his twin sister Lexus. She smiled and they walked

towards the School Campus. They walked through the gates and were graced by a pristine campus.

They were escorted into the President Kalian's Office. "Thank you, two for deciding to come to Zuellni, its

a rarity for us to receive students from Maelstrom. Your city is fairly unknown but those who do come

from their almost rival those from Glendan, I've already authorized class A scholarships for both of you

and Lexus, you will be joining the new 25th platoon and Darius you're to be the captain. Its going to be

consisted of all recruits, a first for Zuellni. My assistants will take your measurements and fit you for your

uniforms" and with a snap a wave of girls pulled a privacy wall over and stripped them naked and began

to measure every part of him and he saw the same thing happening to his sister. After 10 mins, he

walked out in a uniform that was fitted perfectly. He waited and soon his sister walked out in a skirt and

blazer. He chuckled a little "I don't think I've ever seen you in a skirt before." She just flipped him the

bird and walked off. They were lead to the school and the got their schedules. Their first hour was

history,Dr Wilbur discussed the history of the Regios and how the earth was polluted until life was

unsustainable and humans were forced to build the Regios and how certain organism evolved into what

was now known as Contaminoids. Next the moved to a Dite introduction class. The teacher brought

them into a workshop and they were slowly given turns with Dite Engineers. Darius picked up a black

and red Dite and said "Restoration". A long katana extended. He swung it around a couple of times and

liked the feel. He channeled his kei and released a little and the air around him began to electrify. He

pocketed the Dite and moved on. He found his sister in a corner reading a magazine. He walked up and

she smiled at him. She stood up and then suddenly he found himself staring at the barrels of twin

pistols. She winked and walked off. "That girl is going to kill me one day". They continued through the

day until the final bell rung. Then they went to the 25th Platoon Barrack to meet their other teammates.

He was the first to arrive then a girl with black hair with red in it who just simply walked in and sat

quietly, next came a guy who was tweaking with a device, he waved the returned to his work. He sister

strolled in with a blue-haired girl who she was giggling with. He checked the roster and that was

everyone. "Hi, my name is Darius and my sister is Lexus but she prefers Lexi. I'm the appointed captain

so I want everyone to get dressed in sparring gear. They moved out into the sparring field and they

paired up and started to spar. Darius went up against Lisa and even though she could only use Nen-I

she had great offensive and defensive power using her staff to conjurer kinetic barriers and petals that

shifted into sharp arrows. He was on the defenisive most of the time until she slipped and he was able

to use External Ballistic Kei and knocked her over. She got up and shook his hand and walked away. He

sighed and followed. Next came his sister and Sarah. Lexi twirled the Dite's and yelled Restoration and

she wield her pistols. Sarah had a dite with many grooves and when she said restoration it became a

blade that was made of interlocking pieces. Lexi began to fire maniacally at Sarah,Sarah easily dodged

and raced into a close combat fight. She sliced at Lexi but she blocked it with one of her handguns

before using external kei to pistol whip her backwards. "External Kei Dragon-fire" yelled Lexi, her barrels

glowed how red and she fired a jet of flames at Sarah who dodged but suffered a few burns. She stood

up and noticed her hair was singed. She growled and then whipped her sword around and the pieces

disconnected and charged at her. The match waged on for another 15 minutes until the girls collapsed

from exhaustion. They pulled out the stretchers and carried them to the infirmary. Darius worked on

some homework while his sister slept. Suddenly someone knocked and came in. A girl with purple hair

and wearing the uniform of a second year martial artist. She walked over to Sarah and stroked her. He

coughed and the girl turned startled. "I'm Darius, you sister's captain and it my sister she was fighting.

She's a little spitfire for sure." The girl chuckled and nodded. "I'm Sarah's older sister, Naruki, Naruki

Gelni." They chatted for awhile until visiting hours were over. They walked outside and took the tram to

the dorms. Darius got undressed and took a shower and hopped into bed. He quickly fell asleep. He

woke up the next day and went to class. They were practicing Internal and External Kei techniques.

"Restoration", his katana formed and he practiced his Internal Kei, using his kei to strengthen the

muscles in his body. Soon he had broken out into a sweat so he took a break. He watched Naruki

practice some techniques for the police force then returned to his practice. After they finished Darius

went to check in on his sister, she was awake and they were just about ready to discharge her. Naruki

came in halfway to see Sarah. After awhile Naruki and Darius left. They decided to grab a bite to eat so

they went to Cafe Milla. A waitress in a black outfit walked up to them, "Oh hey Felli" said Naruki. Felli

kept a dull look and asked for their orders. Darius got a hamburger and fries and Naruki got a chicken

salad. They got to know each other while they ate. "So your from Maelstrom, Darius". He nodded. "It

mostly stays in the mountains of the north where there is less contaminoids but those ones that live

there are strong. Are electric fairy is a Storm-bird". They just chatted until they were done. He paid for

the meal and they walked through the campus. It was finally getting dark so they rode the tram to the

dorms. When they got to Naruki she was about to wave goodbye when he grabbed her and pulled her

into a kiss. Her eyes fluttered wide for a second then she got into the kiss and kissed him back. He left

her there standing goofy looking. He got ready for bed and soon was out cold.

25th Platoon

Sarah Gelni

Weapon: Whip Sword

Relatives:Naruki's younger sister of 1 years.

Schneider

Dite Engineer

Lexus

Weapon: Twin Pistols

Darius

Weapon: Katana

Lisa  
>Weapon: StaffNen-I


	2. Typical Saturday

A Typical Saturday

Darius woke up on Saturday and got ready, he walked into the kitchen and got some breakfast. Lexus

walked into the kitchen in her underwear and got some food. "Can't you put some clothes on" he

complained. She just sneered at him. "Sorry if its not Naruki who isn't like this". He gagged on his

cereal. "WHAT". "I got a text from some friends in the girls dorm. You kissed Naruki last night." He just

stuffed another bite of cereal in his mouth. "Aww my bro had his first kiss". "What I've been had it

remember Roxas in Maelstrom". She took some time of deep thought then smiled. "Oh yea, she said you

sucked at it" He growled at her."Oh, I'm so scared. I can't wait to write to mom." He jumped up at that.

"NO WAY ARE YOU TELLING THEM". He unleashed his dite and then split it into twin blades. "I DARE YOU"

she yelled as she pulled out her pistols.

1 hour later

"I don't understand how you two manage to demolish a house, destroy a pound of fresh fruit, leave a

police man with a broken arm and unconscious and cause damage to the tram system in just an hour. I

must say if you a class in public destruction and mayhem, you'd get an A++ but seeing as you don't. YOU

ARE IN BIG TROUBLE" Kallian plopped into his chair "I'm deducting the costs from your scholarships and

giving you two jobs. Lexus, you'll be working at Cafe Milla and Darius you can replace the injured police

officer. Oh, you also should prepare for your upcoming platoon match. Now that that's finished you can

see your way out. They walked out of the president's office "Dumb-Ass" gripped Lex as she walked

away. He sighed, he had until 5 to go over to the police department. He decided to go to the training

grounds to practice with his new twin blades. He walked into the practice field and turned on the combat

bots. They came charging at him and he sliced them in half. He used ballistic kei to blast them into

oblivion. After he was dripping with sweat did he call it quits and he took a shower and got dressed in

his uniform. He checked his phone and saw that Naru had texted him. He met her at the park and they

had a picnic. "So you had a rough morning, I heard" laughed Naruki. He sighed even she knew about the

fight this morning. "Yea, me and lexus got into a little confrontation but I'm sure no one needed to get to

the outskirts of Zuellni anytime soon." he kidded. "I'm going to be filling in for the injured officer." Naruki

face lit up "So we will be working together, I'm on the police force as well. We could definitely use your

skills on the force. Zuellni might not be a general city but there still is a lot of crime from roaming bus

gangs and criminals so we have to be every vigilant". He nodded and they laid there enjoying the peace.

As the bell tower chimed 4 o'clock, they got up and walked towards the Police department. They walked

through the employee entrance and he met the police chief Formed Garen. He seemed nice, he got

paired with Naruki and they went on a patrol of the roaming bus terminals. Buses from Myath, Yoltem

and Santoburg were parked in the terminal. They sat at the entrance gates with the scanners and

watched as everyone and their luggage was checked to make sure nothing illegal was being brought in.

They were almost finished when suddenly a bus exploded and everyone was knocked over. Men in dark

mask and clothes charged and started firing warning shots to push people through the gates they blew

up the other bus and commandeered the last bus. Their other teammates were running towards them

being chased by the rest of the police department. He flourished his blades, "External Ballistic Kei Storm

Typhoon", all the men went flying into the air and the bags dropped down. "Internal Kei Slipstream",

Darius moved like he was weightless and knocked all the guys unconscious. They other group tried to

drive away but they locked-down the bay and vented the oxygen until they passed out. They cleaned up

the mess and called in a recycling crew to retrieve the metal to be reused. They knocked off after

everything was over. "Let's go grab some dinner, I need to check up on my dumb sister anyway." Naruki

nodded and they walked up the steps from the terminal and made for the cafe. The walked inside to see

his sister being restrained by two waitresses, and a guy laughing over in the corner. "What's going on

here" he asked. His sister was fuming "That perv grabbed my ass" she spitted. He knew his sister

wouldn't be like this if it wasn't serious. "Hey asshole, did you grab my sister's butt" he demanded. "So

what if I did, what you gonna do about it". "Restoration" he drew his swords "External Ballistic Kei Storm

Surge". The guy was blown through the wall. The guys friends went running after him. "Thanks D, he

was a jerk". They sat down and ate dinner together. Afterward Darius walked Naruki home before he

went to the new housing for him and his sister. It wasn't as nice as the old one but people had

managed to save most of their stuff so it wasn't bad. He got his pj's on. It was a pretty typical Saturday.

Tomorrow was the beginning of training for their platoon battle. He couldn't wait.


	3. Training Day

Chapter 3 - Training Day

Everyone got on the tram and they were away. Darius had weaseled his way into getting the president to allow his squadron to train in the botanical gardens. "I see

they fixed the trams quite nicely. Lexus shouldn't have used her fire techniques near such vital system". Lexus jumped up and pulled her pistols out one again. "Draw".

Everyone dived and wrestled both of them to the ground and disarmed them of their Dite's. "Not again, I swear its bad enough that you guys argue all the time but the

fighting has got to stop or this will be a long trip" declared Sarah. They calmed down and relaxed. Darius watched as the scenery passed by as they sped towards the

complex. They entered the habitat and started to get unpacked.

After everything was set up, they went further in to an open glade. Schneider and Lisa were going to be on defense so they stood ready with their bladed staff and sword

respectively. Lisa and Darius charged at them while Lisa stood back and observed. They had 5 mins to get the flag or they would lose. Darius charged in up close while

Lexus gave him plenty of cover fire. Half the time he thought she was actually just shooting at him. Sarah let loose with her sword pieces creating a razor-sharp wall

while the Schneider charged with his staff and violent jabbed at him cutting Darius on his side. Darius rolled away and slashed with one sword and came around the back

with the other, with a quick sweep he knocked Schneider off balance and had him pinned to the ground. Lexus was busy with Sarah as the shards easily deflected the

bullets. Darius looked at the time, they had only 2 minutes left. "Lexus, lets try the combo" she hesitated for a second before retreating back towards him. It sync with

each other they charged at Sarah. She retracted some of her shard to make a dagger. Darius slashed at the ground sending a shockwave through the ground throwing

her into the air. Lexus jumped on his shoulders jumped into the air. The shards charged at her but she easily let lose a Dragon Fire and blew them away. "External Kei

Storm Typhoon" yelled Darius as he sent a massive air pressure wave and blew Sarah away and she landed with a thud before Lexus had both her pistols on her. One on

her back and one on the side of her head. "Move and I'll actually see what happens", Sarah dropped her weapon and they grabbed the flag just as the clock expired.

Darius went over to Schneider and splashed some water on his face to wake him up. They kept at it for another two hours before they broke for lunch and to nurse

some minor wounds received in training. Darius sat on a stump and ate some of the sandwiches they had packed and practiced channeling his kei to different areas of

his body to strengthen them, with a little extra kei he smashed a pocket into the ground. He relaxed and took a quick nap.

(Lexus POV)

She was pretty drained from all the kei attacks, My brother and I created the combo attack to prevent almost any attack or retreat possible as it countered both air and

ground attacks and often disoriented the person long enough for the inevitable stealth attack. She decided to go to the showers to freshen up. She walked in and got

undressed and headed towards the showers to rinse off. As she walked into the showers there was Sarah Gelni, in her full glory. Lexus blushed before pulling herself

together. She took a stall opposite of her and began to wash the grime off, which was a lot seeing as she had ended on the ground quite a lot. She was happy to be clean

when she felt a sharp thwack on her tush. She reeled around to see Sarah laughing as she ran out of the showers. Lexus look down and she had a handprint on her ass.

She whined and turned off her shower and went into the room. As she reached for her clothes a letter fell out of her locker.

_Lexus meet me in the gardens at midnight. Don't be late S.G_

She got dressed and went of to grab some lunch. She went to go chill with her bro. "Hey D, what's up". His answer was a noisy snore. She slapped him and he groaned

as he stood up. "What is it Lexi". She pouted at that dumb nickname he had used ever since they were little kids. "We were good out there but will we be ready to take

on a season squad". Darius sighed "I know what you mean, Schneider really prefers to work on Dite, Lisa has the ability to be offensive but is better in the support roles.

Sarah can't hold off the other team alone. But we have to things that might allows us to win. One, our special technique that could easily be used since I brought along

the parts to sync our Dites, also I just received a last minute notice of a new recruit who is being assigned to us, he should be here tomorrow. I've never thought that

being leader would be so hard". He groaned. "Let's go see Schneider about adding these piece to our Dites so we can practice". They found Schneider is his lab and had

him and some key part to their Dites. They decided to trek deep into the habitat to make sure they wouldn't be noticed. "Ok D, Lets start". Lexus focused her Kei and

reached out to touch her brothers mind. Their kei flows touched and they channeled them together drawing on the special reserves they had learned to store just for

this technique. In synch they said. "Internal Kei Surge Release, Augmented Kei Binding Release". A the air rippled as their true power was released. In Actuality the had

only been fighting at 30% of their strength as their powers were sealed upon departure from Maelstrom. Luckily they had learned to release their powers on their own.

She felt the back of her neck tingle as the Dragon's crest looped there. She focused and concentrated the kei and infused it with her connection with Darius. "External

Kei Storm Dragon Attack". The duo charge at high-speeds, Darius blades seemed to stand still as he sped through the maze of trees only to leave shredded leaves and

hunks of wood in his wake which followed by Lexi whose pistol fired flaming bullets which blasted craters in to the ground and left smoldering ash on fire. After an hour

they collapsed from exhaustion. They reapplied the seals and returned to the complex just in time for dinner. Everyone sat down and was laughing and chatting with

each other. It was very peaceful. Slowly people began moving back to there rooms until it was just Lexus sitting alone. She watched the clock until it was time to meet

Sarah. She crept out of the gardens. As she entered many sweet aromas hit her. She looked around and found Sarah sitting at a grotto. "So, thanks for the imprint on

my ass" I said, Sarah chuckled a little. She stood up and walked up to me and stared right into her eyes, before just smashing her lips against mine. I was taken by

shock then gave into the raw lust of the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in. After a wonderful few minutes they broke for air. "Wow" was all the

either one of them could say. They made out for a little bit longer then parted for the night.

The Next Day

Everyone was awoken to the loud call of a rooster. They walked into the dining room to find someone eating at the table. At the table sat a girl sat a girl with black hair

with red tips. Everyone just stared at her as she ate some cereal. "Hi' was all she said. After everyone sat down,s eh introduced herself as Dana. She was the new recruit

and was here to train with them. Darius just shook his head and let them finish breakfast. After everyone headed out to practice. Dana brought out her Dite rifle. With

her on defense Darius and Lexus had quite a bit of trouble. Her pinpoint shot kept Lexus from stopping to focus on her target and Darius couldn't get close without

getting a little off the top. To finish off the practiced how they would operate in battle. Schneider and Sarah formed a perimeter around the flag while Dana and Lisa were

right behind Darius and Lexus ready to either charge forward or fall activated a mass of practice bots. They charged with their spinning arms. Darius slashed two in half

before combining his dites to form his normal katana. He decimated six more bots before he was clear. Lexus and Dana had destroyed the remaining bots. Sarah was

yelling at them to save some for her but it was two late they were all gone. Darius finally felt like they were ready to take on any of the squads. He called a close to the

session and they relaxed in the hot baths before packing up all the stuff and went to take the tram back to the city.

Time Skip

Darius and his team sat in the waiting area for their first squad battle. They were up against the 4th platoon. They weren't the best or the worse, so it was a pretty good

matchup. Darius stood before his men,squad-mates,friends. "We're the underdogs here. Never has a platoon comprised completely of freshman recruits ever been

formed. We are all in this together. We are the 25th platoon and we shall rise to glory. No other options, lets get out there and win. You know the formation, Lisa we

need contact with each other at all times. Dana, you're our cover so find a new sniper spot and sit there and do what you do best. Sarah and Schneider, I give you full

reign to kick someones ass out there. Let's Go 25th Platoon on 3. 1,2,3 25th PLATOON.


	4. The First Match

Chapter 4 - The First Match

Three, two, one, Commence. Everyone dashed out of the barracks and moved towards their flag. It took them about 2 minutes to get there. "Schneider, Sarah, protect the base. Everyone else come with me". They team sped through the forest until the came to a overlook. Dana took up position and looked into the distance, "Two coming this way". "Take them" commanded Darius. Two clicks and they appeared on the eliminated list. "Lisa stay here and keep everyone in contact", Darius and Lexus dropped and split up. Darius took out three more soldiers. They were still scanning for the final opponent. Suddenly a scream came out, and Lexus went on the eliminated list. Darius's kei erupted and he charged through the thicket. He cut a path through anything in his way. "Darius calm down, don't let your emotion control you.'_ Shut Up Lisa, I'm going to end __this guy_". Two more squad members came into view. "Internal Kei Jet-stream", He sped in between them and the air pressure knocked them down. "External Ballistic Kei Storm Typhoon", the men where pulled into a raging typhoon "Vacuum Slash", they were pulled into his attack and eliminated. Only the team leader, was left now. "Darius, we got trouble, the guy is...". Lisa and Dana both appeared on the eliminated list.

He rushed back to help protect the flag, no way Schneider and Sarah could hold off this guy. "How can one person be this strong" thought Darius as he scaled up the overlook. He forced more kei into legs as he pumped through the forest, he sense all began to blur, his muscles ached for overexertion. Finally his came to the flag tower. Schneider was thrusting his staff at a hulking man. He looked 6'7" and about 250 lbs, the guy wielded a large sword on fire. It emitted heatwaves that stung, He smashed it against Schneider's staff and it broke in half, and he was sent flying. Darius couldn't wouldn't let this guy steal their victory. "Internal Kei Surge Release, Augmented Kei Binding Release", his dragon tattoo burned on his neck. He breathed "External Kei Storm Dragon Slash", He let loose a flurry of slices that cut gashes into the ground, the guy was sent flying and slammed into a tree. Darius reversed the release and walked over to the guy and hit him with a powerful kei blast and he went unconscious. There was nothing but silence, then a loud roar as everyone cheered. "Victory: 25th platoon are the winners" said Vanze. Darius stood there in shock and glory.

Medics ran on to the field to check on the military artist, the big guy was picked up by some men in suits and dragged away, "Hey, where's he going". Vanze stepped up to him, "We need to talk to him, good job out there. Keep up the good work". Darius nodded and started to walk away. He got a few paces before collapsing, his muscles had finally given out from strain, Darius just laughed while medics came rushing towards him. Most of the people were taken to the hospital. He woke up with his teammates in the surrounding beds. "Hey, who still has feeling in their bodies" Everyone just laughed. Darius was released the next day. Even though his muscles ached he reported to the police department, Naruki gave him a big hug which made him scream on the inside. She smiled and kissed him, "Hey I'll give you a back rub later baby so smile".It was a pretty quiet day mostly just disturbances from parties over the platoon matches. Soon he was walking out the precinct with Naruki on his arm. "Hey, I need to check on my team and sister first. They began the walk towards the hospital. "So how does it feel to be the first leader of the first freshmen only team to win there first match." demanded Naruki. "It hurts" he whined playfully. She just laughed, "Too bad, your already on another platoon, I hope we never have to fight each other.", she nodded "You really shouldn't fraternize with the enemy".

They walked into the hospital and took the elevator up. Darius walked in on Schneider reading a book. "Dude, I tempted to say I'm just a DITE mechanic and not a fighter", "Hey, wheres Sarah and Lexus." they asked. "Oh, they went to take a sponge bath.", Darius sighed, he bid the two a goodnight and they walked towards the bath rooms, they peeked inside only to catch the two girls kissing. A synchronized Oh my god was uttered, they just pushed away and tried to lie their way out of it. An evil grin crept over Darius's face, "I can't wait to tell MOM. Payback's a bitch sis bye". He dashed out of the room with his sister screaming behind him. They rushed back to Darius' place. Naruki massaged his sore muscles, the battle had really taken it out of his body. Darius liked the way she stroked his muscular figure, it didn't take long for them to start kissing and soon they were up in his room making out. Eventually the fell asleep in each others arms.

In the President's Office

Kallian: I just received the notification, its been 25 years since one of these were called.

Vanze: This might just be the miracle we have been waiting for

Kallian: It'll be sad knowing some wont be there, but we must press on, Zuellni will be there 

Hey I would like to thank my readers and would like some good feedback. I've got some idea for Naruki and Darius also I'm planing for something big to be happening soon so stay tune


	5. The Gathering

Chapter 5: The Gathering

Darius woke up with Naruki resting her head on him. He slowly slid out from under her and crawled out of bed. He grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. He let the warm water flow over him he felt the dragon tattoo on nape of his neck. It felt warm and alive. He cut the water and dried off. He walked back to his room and saw Naruki getting dressed. She kissed him and was out the door. He got dressed and headed for class. He slid into the desk next to his sister in the back of class. "So, should I even ask" he started. Lexus sighed and dropped her head into her arms. "Ok it wasn't my fault. Sarah just ambushed me in the garden at the training camp and well I didn't mind it, does that make me weird?", she actually turned to him, he was surprised; his sister normally wore a tough punk kick-anyone's-ass-in-her-way kind of façade but deep down she was sensitive and easily upset. He wrapped his arm around him and said "Of course you are but you're my little sister and anyone gives you trouble I'll gladly come kick there ass". She jabbed him in the stomach but smiled. They returned to listening to the teacher talk about the different evolutional stages of Contaiminoids. He was intently listening when his phone vibrated. He had a new email; from his parents.

To KaneD Zuell1265  
>From KaneJ Mael2540<p>

Hope school is going fine. I know it has only been a couple of weeks from home but we already miss you two so much. We got a letter that Zuellni was hosting a family weekend and have decided to take a traveling bus and come visit you guys this weekend. We can't wait to see you, oh and we can't wait to meet you and your sister's special friends.

Darius read this twice, he calmly slid it over to his sister who read it and then fell unconscious after doing so; she had a look of complete horror on her face. Being a good brother he took a picture of her and took notes for her. This was gonna be one interesting weekend he thought. After class he dragged his sister to the infirmary and then took off to his next class which Naruki just happened to be in with him. It was personal defense so after the instructor demonstrated the new techniques they were supposed to learn they split up in pairs and practiced while he went around correcting poor stances or improper execution. He grabbed Naruki and they went to the other end of gym and started to practice. He was supposed to disarm her and then perform a take-down. They went at it for a while until sweat beaded their foreheads. They walked over and grabbed a drink from their water bottles and rested for a little. "So Naruki, are you free this weekend" she nodded. "Why, thinking about taking me somewhere romantic" she hinted, "Sure if you don't mind my parents tagging along". Naruki spit-take and looked at him "Well this is a little soon, when did you find out they were coming". "Last hour" explained D. Naruki nodded, "well I'm guessing they want to see the whole family so why don't me and my sis come over later tonight and help you get ready and figure out what we should do.

Darius and Lexus had work after school but after worked the headed back to their apartment, they cleaned the place up and got it ready so their parents didn't think they 'ere slobs and destroying the house with fights every other day. Soon Naruki and Sarah came over and they all chilled in the living room. "So I think we should have a picnic outside and enjoy the day tomorrow" suggest Sarah. Darius nodded. "I think that's a swell idea plus we can show my parents around the city and…" "Umm" interrupted Naruki. "We might need to plan for two more; my parents just informed me that they're coming to this event as well". Darius sighed; this was turning into one big reunion. He nodded and they started to prepare the picnic for 8; luckily they had picked up so much extra food.

Later that night

Lexus was lying on their comfy couch watching her favorite TV show when Sarah came and laid her head on her lap. Lexus ran her fingers through her bluish hair. "So how do you think tomorrow is going to go" asked Sarah. Lexus had run through hundreds of different scenarios in her mind but she didn't know what was really going to happen. "I don't know but whatever it is, we'll get through it" Sarah smiled and yawned. Lexus grabbed a blanket and the two spooned on the couch. "I wonder what our older siblings are doing, right now" asked Sarah. "Hopefully nothing that would be scaring to the mind" responded Lexus.

The Next Day

"Hurry Up" yelled Darius. Lexus was taking forever in the shower so he was growing impatient, how long does it take for someone to wash themselves. If she kept at it she was going to use all the water in the city he thought. After 5 mins of banging the door flew open and all he saw was his sister foot come flying at his face. He easily dodged and sent her sliding on her still wet bottom down the hall. "Thank you" he yelled. Darius was in and out in a quarter of the time Lexus was in there. They got dressed and did one last spot check of the house before leaving out and heading towards the Roaming Bus Terminal. As the station came into view as they rounded a corner. Darius scanned the crowd and saw Naruki and her sister waving. Naruki was actually in casual clothes, wearing a blouse and jeans and some sandals. They walked over to the docks and waited for the bus to pass through inspection and decontamination.

After 30 mins the bus finally pulled up to the dock and people began to disembark. Darius kept an eye out and soon saw his parents coming down the ramp. They eagerly ran over and their mother both crushed them in a hug. Darius shook his father's hand. "Good to see you, Son" he said. "Nice to see both of you, I'd like to introduce you to Naruki Gelni, my girlfriend" he introduced. Naruki got a big hug from his mom, Darius started to worry when her face started to turn the same color as her hair. Darius look over and saw Lexus take a breath, "And this is her younger sister Sarah…..my girlfriend". There was a brief pause as the thought race through their parent's mind. "Pay-up" laughed their mother. Darius's father put his head in his hands and groaned. A collective "WHAT" was uttered. "Oh honey, we knew that you liked girls for a long time though your father was convinced that with all the studs at school you might couple up with one of them. You might not remember but your friend Jasmine and you used to go on "dates" it was so cute." explained their mother, she took a look at Sarah "Oh who wouldn't fall for this". Sarah got her own rib crushing hug. "Darius, honey do you mind if we go to your house to freshen up, I hate traveling this way". He nodded, "You're folks will be along soon, I'll text you when everyone's ready to go to the park. Darius and his family walked back to the house.

After his parent had gotten a little cleaned up, he texted Naruki they were heading to the park. They found a nice spot in the shade and laid out a huge blanket. Soon Naruki and her family showed up. "Armstrong Gelni and Maria Gelni, nice to make the acquaintance" they introduced. " Jack Kane and this is my wife Sheila Kane". They all sat down and began to have lunch. Darius was surprised how swell the day was going for them. They got through lunch pretty nicely. The women decided to sit around and chit –chat so Darius went for a walk around the park. He had just walked onto the forest path when he was grabbed from behind and pulled into the bushes. When he looked up he saw the face of Armstrong Gelni. "Ah, just who I was looking for. I thought since you're dating my daughter, we should have a little talk". Darius nodded and picked himself up and nodded. "Fine then" smiled Armstrong "Restoration". Armstrong pulled out a large hammer and swung at Darius. He dodged and pulled out his sword, "Thought you wanted to talk "kidded Darius. "This is how I talk" he stated while twirling his hammer then swung for Darius' head. Darius easily parried. He split his swords in half and with several quick strikes had Armstrong disarmed and pinned; Armstrong let out a hearty laugh as Darius picked him up. "You're a strong lad who I think is only showing half of what he can do. I like that. Take care of my girls and you and I won't have a problem". He nodded and shook his hand.

They walked back towards everyone and acted like nothing had happened. After everyone finished digesting their meals the men went and played a rousing game of touch football with the other families which ended up becoming a full contact game by the end of it. So while the guys were killing each other the girl's went to spend the guy's money shopping. Soon the sun was setting and they walked their families back to the station and saw them off as parent's day came to a close. Everyone walked back together and crashed at Darius' house. Darius was sitting on the couch watching a show when Naruki came up behind him, "Hey I got something special for you while I was out shopping". Darius got a big grin on his face but it was quickly interrupted by a Regios wide Siren. Darius groaned as he and Naruki had to run to the municipal police station to report for duty. They walked into to the station to see everyone crowded around the giant display TV. They got up on a desk to see what was happening. Everyone was quiet as they saw a visual scan from 150 miles away was another Regios. The city was in grave danger; it was time for a municipal challenge. If Zuellini lost, it would lose its sole Cernium mine the city was finished. They couldn't lose.

Wow I kind of forgot about this story. Sorry about that I'll try to keep somewhat regular with what stories I update though popularity definitely factors ins. R&R Code C.H.A.O.S.


End file.
